Nobody's Home
by ListentoURheart
Summary: "Out of the corner of his eye he sees her. Completely flawless, but broken and near death. Quickly looking around he grabs the blanket out of his car and wraps it around her." When Chad takes a homeless Sonny off the street, will it blossom into more?
1. Prolouge Part 1

**A/N: Okay so I came up with the idea of writing this story by listening to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I know it might not be good but I don't really give a crap. So if you're interested yay! If you're not, suck my invisible dick. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Nobody's Home.**

**Prologue Part 1**

******* I couldn't tell you. Why she felt that way, she felt it every day. ******

She made her way through the crowded hallway, her head hung low, not meeting anyone's eyes. She was in store for another year of high school, but she could barely make it through the last one.

She finds room 212 and before giving her schedule one more look, she opens the door and scans the classroom. One half of the room was filled with a collage of desks, and the other had the teacher's desk. She trudges to the back of the room and takes a seat. She pulls her gray hoodie from her backpack and pulls it over her head.

Students start filling the desks, leaning to one another and sharing stories of an amazing summer. She stares down at her desk but she can feel the glances from the other students.

"Sonny?" A voice echoes from above her. She slowly looks up and meets the boys dark brown eyes. He smiles taking a seat next to her. "So how was your summer? You haven't spoken a word to me since freshman year..."She turns her head away from him and stares out the window wishing he wasn't here.

Sonny Munroe. She wasn't always like this. She used to have friends and a lot at that. She was the most popular girl in school her freshman year. The teacher walks in smiling at all the new faces.

"Well...Welcome to another year here at East Mec! Sophmore's huh? I've been told that's the hardest year..." She smiles looking curiously at all of them. Sonny scoffs and closes her eyes.

There is a loud bang on her desk and her eyes fly open. She looks up to see the teacher standing, hands on hips, with a current of rage in her eyes. "And who might you be young lady?"

"Sonny Munroe." She says glaring up at her. The teacher turns away from her walking back to the front. "You're not giving me a very good impression Miss Munroe." "Why would I want to make a good impression on someone like you! You're a teacher, and teachers know shit." Sonny snaps.

The class gasps at her rudeness exchanging glances. The teacher turns. "What do you know about teachers Miss Munroe?" Sonny leans forward in her seat. "My dad is a teacher and it never did me any good!"

Suddenly the door opens and a young man with perfect brown hair and a bright smile walks in. The class smiles greeting him warmly. He high fives a couple of guys before turning to the teacher. "I'm sorry I was late mam. I had trouble finding the class."

"And you might be?" She asks warmly. "Alex." He smiles.

Sonny gets a cold, lost feeling in her heart. She feels like she is going to be sick. He looks over and they lock eyes. His get a glimmer of mischief in them. He smirks. "Well! If it isn't little Miss Sunshine!"

Mrs. Montague sighs. "She's something but it certainly isn't sunny." He grins big. "I beg to differ mam. I think she's a very bright person." He walks to the back and takes a seat next to her. She dares not meet his eyes.

When she starts talking again, Alex slowly moves his hand onto Sonny's thigh and locks eyes with her. "I'm so glad we're in this class together." Sonny feels shivers go up her spine.

To understand you have to start at the beginning...

_August 24, Freshman Year._

"Sonny!" Gabby calls from behind her. "Gabs!" Sonny squeals throwing her arms around her. "How was your summer?" Gabby asks. "Amazing of course, I can't believe it's freshman year!" Sonny beams. "I know!" Gabby exclaims.

"Sonny!" "Sonny!" "Sonny!" "Sonny!"

She was a celebrity. During break she walks to her locker, and suddenly there is a swarm of people around her. Not only old, but new people, who had heard stories about her and wanted to meet her.

A boy with perfect dark brown hair and a white smile catches her eye. She gets a warm feeling in her stomach and she continues to watch him curiously. He stands talking with a bunch of guys before his eyes lock with hers and he looks away. Sonny looks back to her friends, and catches him throwing her glances.

The 5th time she raises an eye brow at him and he smiles looking down. She bites her lip walking past him with her friends. "Who was that?" She asks someone.

"Oh that's Alex...Isn't he cute?" Sonny looks down embarrassed. "Maybe a little..." "Sonny!" Mark cries grabbing her hand. He pulls her warmly into a hug. "I really missed you this summer." Out of the corner of her eye Sonny can see Alex leaning against the wall watching.

"Awh! Me too Mark. You wanna give me ride home today?" He smiles. "Sure!" Sonny hugs him again. "Cool. See you then."

"Where are we going now?" The crowd asks her. She bites her lip. "Let's play hide and seek. I'll find you. Go!" They all scatter and she walks on down the hallway sighing in relief.

Alex steps in front of her smiling. "What was that about?" She looks down at her feet. "I...needed some space from them...they follow me everywhere..."

He laughs, and it's the cutest laugh she thinks she's ever heard. She smiles a little thinking about it. "What are you smiling about cutie?" He says shoving her gently like they've been friends for years.

She looks up into his eyes and gets lost. The bell rings and she comes back to herself. She gasps when she sees that they are only inches apart. "I'm...sorry." She whispers backing away.

"It was my fault..." He says looking startled also. "Anyway nice to meet you..." He trails off looking at her. "Sonny." She whispers.

"Sonny." He smiles. He offers his hand, and when Sonny takes it there is a spark between them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO REVIEWED, Chad is coming! This is only the prologue remember? Ha. Anywho I love you all and keep reading everything! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Nobody's Home.**

**Prologue part 2**

******And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes all day.******

The bell rings and Sonny jumps out of her flashback. She violently shoves Alex's hand off her thigh and pushes past his desk.

"Sonny, wait!" He cries after her, but she doesn't look back. He lowers his head sadly grabbing his bag and walking out with his friends, his mind on her.

"Sonny?" Gabby whispers walking up to her after school. Sonny doesn't know what to do, or say at first so she just stops and stands there.

Gabby makes the first move while fiddling nervously with her backpack tail. "I...I don't know what to say..." She sighs looking back up at her. "I'll start with this."

She slaps Sonny harshly across the cheek, and Sonny looks up shocked. Gabby glares hatefully. "You can't...You can't run away from life."

She walks away and joins some other girls and Sonny stands there full of rage. "Bitch." She mumbles under her breath.

Sonny is walking through the empty hallway when she bumps right into Alex. She looks at him for a moment before trying to run away, but he tightly grasps her wrist. "Wait. We have to talk." He states in a hard tone.

"There's...nothing to talk about Alex." Sonny says trying to break free. "There is!" He yells as people walk by. Sonny looks away embarrassed. "Don't pay attention to them, pay attention to me." He takes her hand. "I've been in love with you since freshman year and I can't stand not to be with you anymore. Please...I need you."

Sonny shakes her head glaring at him. "Why do you always have to make me look like the bad guy? I'm not the bad guy here Alex. End of story."

Alex sighs holding her hands tighter. "Is that what this is all about? Sonny I...that wasn't my fault! I told you that!" Sonny pulls her hands away violently. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I saw you. Don't try and lie about it."

"I swear it wasn't my fault! Honest! And when I heard you found out, my heart just broke on the spot..." He pleads.

"Leave me alone!" Sonny snaps pulling her hands from his and walking away with determined speed. Alex sighs, lowering himself down onto the floor and looking in the direction she went.

She walks all the way home and sneaks around to the front door. She takes a peak through the front door, and decides it looks safe enough.

"Okay..." She says taking a deep breath. She quietly pushes the door open inch by inch and squeezes herself through. The door closes loudly, and she closes her eyes tightly fearing the worst.

She lets out a breath of relief and starts up the stairs, when a bottle flies above her head into the wall and shatters into a million pieces. Her heart picks up speed as she turns to face her mother.

Her mother's eyes are droopy and bloodshot. The makeup from weeks ago stays plastered on her face as a reminder of how it used to be.

"Mom! What have you done?" Sonny shouts, while grabbing a dishtowel from the kitchen to clean the mess. Her mother sways back and forth, like she can't keep her balance. "It's empty. Why is it empty Sonny? Why does everything have to be empty in my life..."

Sonny tries to walk by but her mom grabs her. "It's your fault...From the day you were born! Nothing has gone right! You caused everything to go wrong! Why did I have you...Why are you still here!"

She pushes her harshly to the ground and kicks her hard in the face hitting her eye. After a moment she gasps realizing what she did. "Sonny...My poor baby...I'm so sorry." She lifts Sonny to her feet. "Sonny I didn't mean it...you know I didn't mean it right? With your father gone...I..." She breaks down in sobs.

"I tried everything to keep him here? How could he leave me?" She whispers tears running her cheeks. "Mom...that was 10 years ago..." Sonny says trying to hold back her pain.

Her mother glares. "You ungrateful little bitch. You'll never understand. I hate you! Do you here me? I hate you!" Sonny watches her mom fall to the ground crying. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you." She chokes out.

Sonny runs up to her room and falls on her bed in tears. _No one wants me._ She uses all her strength to hoist her window up, and she climbs out.

She walks a couple blocks when she comes up to a small abandoned alley. She quickly looks around, before slowly walking through. Every step she takes, brings another tremble through her body.

She sees a small corner between a dumpster and a wall, and she crawls inside pulling her legs into her arms tightly. She has no will to live anymore. Her eyes fall on a piece of rope sitting across from her, she jumps up tying it to the highest point she can find.

Tears fall from her eyes as she steps up on an empty carton and ties the other side to her throat. Taking a deep breath she kicks it from under her and it immediately cuts off her air. She gasps franticly for air, and within moments her eyes close, and she goes unconscious. The rope suddenly breaks from her weight and she falls to the ground, still out cold.

A boy who had been watching from nearby runs up and stops short realizing it broke. He sighs relived and takes another step closer. He starts to turn but he stops.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees her. Completely flawless, but broken and near death. Quickly looking around he grabs the blanket out of his car and wraps it around her. He stares at her in his arms and gets a warm feeling in his heart. He brushes the hair from her face and wraps her tightly in the blanket placing her in the car. . .


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all sooo much for my reviews! It really means a lot(: Yeah it is a sad beginning but don't worry! It gets good(: Btw, I know it's kinda awk how I describe Chad, however I was trying to get into the mind of Sonny, and she would describe him(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything(:**

******What's wrong, What's wrong now? ******

**Chapter 1: **

The sun comes streaming through an open window. Sonny sighs rolling over in the bed. Bed? Why is she in a bed? Confused she opens her eyes and finds herself in a bed she's never slept in. A room she's never seen.

Her heart starts to beat harder. Her eyes frantically search the room till she finds an old wooden bat lying against the closet door. She crawls swiftly out of the bed and clings hard to it, holding it over her shoulder ready to swing.

She creaks open the door and her eyes go straight to the couch where a boy, who looks about her age lays, sleeping. She takes a deep breath slowly moving forward. She hoists the bat over her head, and swings it down.

It about comes in contact with him, when his hand swiftly comes up and catches it. A small smile plays at his lips. "It's about time you woke up." Her breath catches in her throat and she's petrified. She slowly lets the bat go and backs up a bit. He sits up and turns to her smirking.

For the first time she notices how attractive he is. His blue eyes shine brightly and his blonde hair frames his face perfectly. _He probably has a girlfriend..._She thinks to herself.

"Uhm...how did you know I was going to..." She trails off. "Attack me?" He finishes laughing. "I didn't. I just figured you might try." He says, so proud of himself.

Sonny finally looks up at him. "Who are you? Why am I here?" He walks into the kitchen and props himself up on the table folding his arms. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me."

Sonny looks at him curiously. "I should tell you why you brought me here? That makes sense." He smirks at her. "Well...I found you all by yourself in an alley. A girl like you shouldn't be alone at night." Sonny turns and stares at him. "Girl like me? What's that mean?"

He shrugs. "Well...There's a lot of people who could kidnap you." Sonny glares. "You mean like you?" He chuckles. "I hardly call what I did kidnapping." Sonny moves closer, suddenly not afraid at all. "What would you call it then?"

He backs up startled. "Well...You need a place to stay, and I need a roommate." "What makes you think I need a place to stay?" She snaps. He steps closer now. "Don't you?" She runs around the room looking for something.

He smiles. "What are you looking for?" She glares back at him. "The key to get the hell out of this place!" He smirks folding his arms over his chest. "You won't find it over there."

She walks over to him glaring. "Give me the key!" He shakes his head laughing. "No. Way!" She folds her arms. "WHY NOT!" "Cause I said so. So what's your name?" He says smirking.

"SONNY MUNROE! WHAT'S YOURS!" She screams enraged. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" He screams, somewhat amused. "WELL, CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK I HAVE EVER MET AND I..."

Suddenly the door opens and a girl walks in carrying a bunch of bags. "Chaddy, I'm here." She cries in a high pitched squeal. "Oh no..." Chad groans sighing in frustration.

"Who's that...?" Sonny whispers looking back at him.

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S POV**

I hear the creak of the opening door and I try to hide the smirk on my face. I hear her quietly creep over. I feel a brush of air come over my face, and I quickly reach above my head and my hand comes in contact with the wooden bat that I knew was in the guest room.

The girl lets out a shocked cry. A sly smirk fills my face and I speak to her for the first time. "It's about time you woke up." She takes a deep breath in, and I can hear her back up.

I open my eyes, and turn to her and smirk. She up at me sooo innocently, it's almost a curse of how cute she is. "Uhm...how did you know I was going to..." I smile at her cuteness. Cuteness? I barely know her. Stop Chad. Just stop. "Attack me?" I finish. "I didn't. I just figured you might try."

She looks up at me, and I can't do anything but stare right back at her. "Who are you? Why am I here?" I walk into the kitchen and prop myself up on the table folding my arms. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me."

She looks up at me curiously and it's adorable. "I should tell you why you brought me here? That makes sense." I smirk at her. "Well...I found you all by yourself in an alley. A girl like you shouldn't be alone at night." She stares at me for a moment. "Girl like me? What's that mean?"

I shrug. "Well...There's a lot of people who could kidnap you." She glares. "You mean like you?" I laugh. "I hardly call what I did kidnapping." She moves a few feet closer and I'm caught off guard. I almost want to kiss her. What am I saying! I don't even know this girl. "What would you call it then?"

I back up quickly so I don't do anything I will regret. "Well...You need a place to stay, and I need a roommate." "What makes you think I need a place to stay?" She snaps. I step closer. "Don't you?" She runs around the room looking for something.

I smile. "What are you looking for?" She glares back at me. "The key to get the hell out of this place!" I smirk folding my arms over my chest. "You won't find it over there."

She walks over to me glaring. "Give me the key!" I shake my head laughing. "No. Way!" She folds her arms. "WHY NOT!" "Cause I said so. So what's your name?" I smile.

"SONNY MUNROE! WHAT'S YOURS!" She screams enraged. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I scream back half laughing. "WELL, CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK I HAVE EVER MET AND I..."

Suddenly the door opens and Maria walks in carrying a bunch of bags. "Chaddy, I'm here." She cries in a high pitched squeal. "Oh no..." I groan sighing in frustration. "Who's that...?" Sonny whispers looking back up at me shyly. I can't stand her cuteness.

I sigh running my hands through my hair. "That's just..." She comes in smiling. "Maria..." I say unenthusiastically. She giggles but her smile falls when she sees Sonny.

"Who the hell is that?" She snaps. My mind goes blank for a moment. "Uhhh...Uhhh...Uhhh..." Sonny looks over at Maria staring at her. "Well?" She growls. I don't say anything for a moment and she breaks down in sobs. "Oh god. You're cheating on me aren't you! I knew it! I just knew it."

"I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper! You cheap ass! Looking for a skank every place you go!" She screams. "Whoa! Whoa! I'm not cheating on you...and Sonny is not a skank. She's too cute for that!" Did I just say that to my girlfriend!

"What...you're not cheating on me? So who is this!" She snaps. "I'm Sonny..." She says smiling. "Well...What is she doing here!" Maria snaps harshly not even caring Sonny is right there. "I'm his roommate." Sonny smiles saving my ass. "Roomate?" Maria cries, throwing a nasty look at Sonny.

I smile at her nodding. "Well...okay. I guess I'll be back tomorrow...Uhm...Bye." I turn and smile at Sonny. She smirks. "You sooo owe me one."

"So where's my room?" She asks smiling from over her shoulder.


End file.
